<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Physical by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692355">Physical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov'>ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complicated Relationships, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Love/Hate, Playlist, Spotify, fandom Anime Shelter 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misa x Takada fanmix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Physical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/gifts">hivershin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="banner">
  
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p class="banner">
  
</p>
<dl>

<p></p>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed">Physical</dt>

<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">

<p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MhWfynhNp5Vprwj8HdjzZ?si=ulB2pZIwSdyAfl5RBegMtQ">Spotify</a></p>
<ol>

<p>
  <a href="https://music.yandex.ru/users/AnimeShelter/playlists/1009">Яндекс.Музыка | Yandex</a>
</p>
<ol>
<li>Dua Lipa ft. Hwa Sa — Physical</li>
<li>Marina And The Diamonds — Power &amp; Control</li>
<li>AG — Terrible Thing</li>
<li>MARUV — Siren Song</li>
<li>Placebo — Protege Moi</li>
<li>She Wants Revenge — Tear You Apart</li>
<li>MIKA — Boum Boum Boum</li>
<li>Simon Curtis — I Hate U</li>
</ol>
</ol>
</dd>
</dl>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credits | источники: </p><p><a href="https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/798896421380271842/">https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/798896421380271842/</a>.<br/><a href="https://vergegirl.tumblr.com/post/190357492221">https://vergegirl.tumblr.com/post/190357492221</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>